Sleepy Hollow
by Zane334
Summary: Mordecai's ancestors during the revolution caused the Headless horseman myth to rise and he's come back to seek revenge for the sins of his ancestor Click me to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

Sleepy Hollow

_**Chapter I ancestors**_

"please, you don't have to do this!" a blue jay cried as he was being dragged out to the end of a cliff by two other men one another blue jay and the other a raccoon that resembled rigby. The year is october, 29, 1776 at the start of the revolutionary war, "Johnathan please, from brother to brother, you don't have to do this!" he pleaded to John "I'm sorry william but I have to, for king and country!" John then cut off will's head and it fumbled down the side of the cliff The raccoon then walked up behind John and kicked the beheaded body of Will over the cliff "I alway's love to see rebels plead for their life, quintel come we must get back to camp" "yes captain salyers" John throws the hatchet he used to decapitate John with down into the cliff and it stabs the ground next to his body and heads back with captain salyers, the camera pans down the side of the cliff and stops at Johnathan's head and body the body's hand starts to twitch and he grabs the hatchet. Mordecai then awakes in a cold sweat and his hands are shaking "dude you okay?" rigby said sitting up "y-yeah I'm . . . I'm fine" Mordecai and rigby then got up and went down stairs to eat breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Sleepy Hollow

_**Chapter II visions**_

Mordecai and rigby ate breakfast _Mordecai seemed unusually quiet and he looks like shit, well then again he's been looking like shit for the past week_ rigby thought but he realized Mordecai looked like he got a sleepless night when he was as stiff as a log last night while he was sleeping. after breakfast mordecai and rigby went outside to meet up with the others "morning guys!" "Morning Rigby, mordecai " "skips said as if he knew some thing "alright guys here are your jobs for the day [after benson told them their jobs for the day] okay got it?" "yeah" they all said in unison except mordecai who was drifting off in thought thinking about his dream, "mordecai, mordecai, MORDECAI!" "huh oh right, yeah" everyone headed out in different directions except skips who stopped mordecai and rigby to talk to them, mainly mordecai "mordecai are you feeling okay?" "yeah skips I'm feeling fine" "I know when someone's not feeling good, and you are definitely not feeling good" "skips I . . . Feel . . .Fine" mordecai said to skips in an irritated tone, skips then just stared at mordecai in the eyes which in time made him tell skips about his dream that he had "ugh, I had a weird dream last night" mordecai then told Skips about the dream from beginning to end and by the end mordecai was shaking like a leaf. "dude that's heavy" rigby said amazed hearing Mordecai's dream "hmm, be carful mordecai I've seen this before but I wasn't able to fix it in time" "what do you mean?" "I mean before I was able to figure out how to fix it he was decapitated . . . your ancestor was a good man." "wait you knew my grandfather? How is that even possible?" "I'm immortal remember?" "oh right" Mordecai said putting his right hand to the back of his head "well we should be going" "right" Mordecai, Rigby, and Skips left to go do their work, but mordecai & Rigby went to the coffee shop to wake up a bit before going to work.

On their way to the coffee shop mordecai passed by the woods and could've sworn he saw a man on a horse with _no head_ but he ignored it and continued toward the coffee shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Sleepy Hollow

_**Chapter III how he died**_

Mordecai and rigby walked into the coffee shop and sat down in their usual seats and Margaret walked up to them "morning guys" "hey margaret" rigby said mordecai just spaced out staring at the table "hey mordecai." no response "mordecai are you okay?" Margaret put her hand on mordecai and that snapped him out of it but not the way margaret hoped he acted as if she jumped out of nowhere and scared the living shit out of him when she didn't, he fell to the ground with a load THUD "mordecai are you okay?" margaret said running over to him "y-yeah I'm fine, I just need to go lie down for a bit" mordecai then left the coffee shop almost in a full on sprint. Margaret looked over at rigby with a _what the hell just happened_ expression on her face, rigby thought the exact same thing and just stood there looking at the door hoping mordecai would come back and yell in a almost ready to die from laughter voice "gotcha!" but he didn't.

-While this was taking place inside his head mordecai had a day dream relating to his dream.-

Johnathan was riding a horse alone down a wooded path, it was foggy and he couldn't see to far the date is november, 30, 1784 it has been 8 years since Johnathan Quintel was forced to murder his younger brother, William Quintel, he stopped and turned around "hello anyone there?" he yelled into the fog behind him. with no answer Johnathan continued down the path to his house, after a while he stopped again to the sound of a horse galloping along, and a man on a horse came out of the fog and he had no head. He shouted to the man for his name but he gave no answer he just stared at him, the man then pulled out a hatchet that resembled the one he used to decapitate william with, the man then reared his horse and went on a full gallop towards him and the man readied the hatchet to strike him, Johnathan then spurred his horse and began to run from him he looked back every now and then and he kept getting closer and closer and eventually he got so close Johnathan saw he had _no head _and his body resembled william's _oh my god . . . it's william!_ Johnathan thought just then william A.K.A. The headless horseman, lifted the hatchet in the air and thrusted it down and Johnathan dove off the side of the horse just missing him.

Johnathan got to his feet just in time to see William turn around, reared his horse and went after him again this time he let out an evil laugh, Johnathan began to run in the other direction william closed in on his brother faster and faster until he was right on top of him and during that spit second william lifted up the hatchet and swing it down and just as it made contact with Johnathan's neck Mordecai got thrown out of the day dream by margaret who he mistook at first to be the headless horseman readying to cut his head off just like Johnathan.

Mordecai ran back to the house just praying for the day to end when out of nowhere dark clouds began to roll in and it got really foggy, it began to rain. Mordecai moved quickly through the down pour trying to get to the house but he lost his way and ended up in the woods, he then heard the sound of a horse trotting through puddles of rain mordecai then ran into the woods and hid behind a tree hoping that who ever it is will go by without noticing him. As the footsteps grew closer and closer mordecai's heart started beating louder and louder, just as the man came into visible range mordecai recognized him right off the bat _holy shit! It's my grandfather's brother, william!_ Mordecai waited for him to pass and snuck away in the opposite direction. Mordecai then unknowingly stepped on a branch causing a loud SNAP! The horseman turned around and pulled out an old hatchet and chased mordecai.


	4. Chapter 4

Sleepy Hollow

_**Chapter IV face off against the Horseman**_

as the horseman closed in on mordecai he raised the hatchet in the air and swung it down mordecai ducked and rolled on the ground mordecai looked up from the ground and saw the horseman circle around and closed in on him mordecai then stood up and prepared to jump on his horse _I must be insane!_ When the horseman was close enough mordecai dodged his blade again and grabbed his leg, resulting in mordecai pulling the horseman off his horse they both fell to the ground and laid there for a minute or two, mordecai got up and looked at the horseman and felt a little pity for him. Then out of nowhere he grabbed his hatchet and started to get up, mordecai then sprang to his feet and began to limp away (he hurt his leg when he pulled the horseman off his horse), the horseman got on one knee and prepped his hatchet as if he were going to throw it then he threw it at mordecai, it began to fall out of the air when it jammed itself in mordecai's right leg. He let out a blood curdling scream of pain. The horse man then walked over to mordecai not moving chest to the ground he turned him over and mordecai was just staring at him with fear in his eyes, the horseman lifted up his hatchet and just as he started to thrust it at his neck, he hesitated as if not sure if he should do it "just kill me already!" mordecai screamed at the top of his lungs in a shaky voice "what are you waiting for?! Just do it! You've killed my entire family including my father! . . ." mordecai then began to tear up, the horseman then sheathed the hatchet and called his horse with a gesture signaling someone come here and the horse appeared from the fog and rain he then mounted his horse and rode off. mordecai was confused why he let him go but he didn't bother with it then he waited till he got back to the house. Once he arrived he fell flat on the couch and fell asleep, then he was awoken by rigby walking in and slamming the door behind him "dude what happened at the coffee shop, that was really weird" "dude just leave me alone . . . I've had a very long day" "what ever" rigby went upstairs to play video games on his PSP [Play Station Portable] since he figured asking mordecai to move was pointless mordecai then passed out on the couch again

Mordecai was then awoken by the sound of a violin outside the house he then got up and checked it out he found a man standing directly outside the house it was the headless horseman from the woods, but this time he had a head and he looked exactly like him but he was wearing a rebel suit. Then while mordecai was distracted by his music he tackled him to the ground and pulled out the old hatchet from before and the hatchet thrusted toward mordecai's neck, then it went black.

_**END**_

This events has never transpired, the moral of the story is . . . no one escapes the horseman . . . no one


End file.
